


Suvi, No.

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't eat the plants, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Suvi and Sara go to an out site on Havarl to look at how the progression is going with the vault back online.  Suvi nibbles on one of the harmless plants and finds out that it has some interesting side effects.





	Suvi, No.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“Don’t let Suvi try any of the Heleus flora will you Ryder? She’s determined that someone has to see if we have any reactions to the flora.” Lexi tossed out as she passed Ryder in the corridor leading to the research room.

“I can provide a list of known toxic plants, to the angara, for you.” Jaal had poked his head out of the tech lab as Ryder passed through the research room. Sara rolled her eyes heavenward in an attempt at reclaiming patience. She paused at the opening that would take her to the bridge and looked back.

“Does _anyone_ believe Suvi won’t try the plants?” Her brown eyes skimmed over the motley bunch gathered in the research room. Vetra, Drack, Liam, and Jaal all stayed silent and all shook their heads slowly in an exaggerated, almost comical, motion. Sara blew out an irritated breath before she stalked off to the bridge, well _she_ trusted Suvi to not try any of the plants. Though, to be safe, she had Jaal forward her the toxic plant information. The plants could be toxic to the skin too, she completely trusted Suvi to not _eat_ the plants.

“Are you ready?” Sara called out airily as the door to the bridge slid open. Kallo and Suvi were standing next to the galaxy console, chatting about someone Kallo knew back on the Nexus.

“Oh! Is it time already?” Suvi brightened as she saw the Pathfinder approaching. Kallo chuckled at the flustered look on Suvi’s face. He told Suvi to have a good time and went back to his chair to go over his own work. “Where are we going?” Suvi turned to smile at Sara.

“The science outpost at Havarl. They’re going to let us go to one of their research sites.” Sara knew it was worth the favors she cashed in to see Suvi’s bright smile. They headed down to the outpost and grabbed a shuttle to the science research site.

“We are investigating how the vault is affecting local flora. With the monoliths unbalanced as they were, the flora was allowed to grow wild and was toxic to angara.” The scientist led Suvi around the site with Sara trailing behind them. While she found science fascinating, most of the terminology was lost on her. “Now that the vault is back online we are seeing some changes in the genetic makeup of the flora. What was once toxic to us is slowly changing. While it still produces a reaction similar to anaphylactic shock, it is no longer fatal to us.” He left them after that to explore the camp on their own. Suvi turned to see Sara examining a bioluminescent fern like plant, the spores floated up into the sky like little fireflies with a slight touch of her finger.

“Thank you for this Sara.” Suvi murmured to her as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek. The quick grin was her answer as Sara turned her face. Their lips met in a soft and warm kiss, full of promises for later. Suvi stepped back and Sara knew she wanted to explore. The put-upon sigh escaped as she let Suvi investigate the site. She would let Suvi do what she wanted if it meant she had that smile on her face.

“Sara! Look. The angara have logged this plant in as having no effect on their biology now.” Suvi pointed to the tiny plant with what looked like seed pods growing out of it. Sara thought it looked like a pepper plant from back in the Milky Way. The little pods looked like jalapeno peppers. Suvi broke one off to examine the pod further and scanned over the notes for it. “Oh! This plant used to cause hallucinations when ingested. Yet it doesn’t affect the angara anymore now that the vault is back online.” Her voice laced with excitement and her blue green eyes, the color of the sea in the tropics, lit up with curious anticipation. Sara recognized that look and she gave Suvi a stern look.

“You are not thinking of eating the plant, are you? Suvi, _no._ ” Sara warned as she started walking towards her but the science officer of the Tempest already took a nibble of the plant.

“Well someone has to figure out what the plants do to humans.” Suvi protested as she set the rest of the pod down in front of her. Sara waited to see what would happen, every muscle tense as she waited to see if she needed to spring into action. Sara blew out an exasperated breath.

“SAM, can you scan Suvi and let me know if she’s going to die from eating that plant? Also, can you contact Lexi on the Tempest and tell her what happened?” _Acknowledged Pathfinder. A moment._ SAM’s voice rolled through her mind as she kept her eyes focused on Suvi. _Sara, it appears the plant does not possess any toxicity to humans._ Sara let out a breath. “Oh, thank God.” _However, it does appear to have aphrodisiac qualities for humans._ “Wait, _what!?_ ” Sara’s panicked brown eyes swung back to Suvi as she saw her pupils dilate. “Well crap…” Sara groaned as she ran a hand down her face.

“Sara.” The sultry whisper rolled over Sara’s skin like delicious sin. _Should I alert the shuttle pilot that we will be heading back to the Tempest?_ Sara nodded and breathed in for patience.

“Suvi. Come on, let’s get back to the Tempest.” The Pathfinder took a step forward with a hand outstretched. Suvi grabbed Sara’s hand and tugged, tripping up her lover. Sara grunted as she lost her balance and fell against Suvi. “Suvi.” The warning tone rang in Sara’s voice as Suvi’s hands ran up her sides. She nuzzled against Sara’s neck, lips skimming the sensitive skin there, a shudder ran through Sara’s body as heat curled low in her belly. She wanted to be closer to the Pathfinder, as she gently stroked Sara’s face.

“Right now, I want to kiss you.” Suvi murmured, lips gliding over Sara’s neck, ending at her earlobe. “Please?” Her breathy whisper sent a shiver down Sara’s spine. She gently tugged with her teeth, sending a shudder of heat down Sara’s spine.

“You never have to ask,” Sara murmured as she turned her head and captured Suvi’s lips with her own. The heat rose between them, her hand reaching up to cup Suvi’s cheek. Suvi’s fingers dug into her sides, as their bodies pressed against each other. _Pathfinder, the shuttle is delayed for some minor repairs._ SAM’s voice reached through the heady cloud of heat in Sara’s mind. She broke the kiss to whisper in Suvi’s ear. She knew Suvi would be embarrassed if she became too overwhelmed. _Pathfinder, it appears that the plant’s toxin is circulating rather fast in Dr. Anwar’s body_ SAM had a point. Sara looked up and around to find a little privacy. She found a little alcove that was empty and surrounded on all sides by thick plants.

“Come on Dr. Anwar. Let’s go wait out over here.” Sara guided Suvi over to the little alcove so the scientists wouldn’t look over and see Suvi so flustered. There was a bench there and Sara pulled Suvi down to sit on her lap. Suvi nuzzled Sara’s ear, gently nipping at the lobe. Sara tightened her grip on Suvi’s hips, trying to suppress the shudder. “Suvi. Promise me you won’t eat any more strange Heleus plants?” Sara kissed the side of Suvi’s head as she wrapped her arms loosely around her hips. Suvi shifted restlessly against Sara, she craved skin to skin contact, her skin flushed a pretty red.

“But how we will know how what is safe to eat?” Suvi’s tone was slightly whiny as she attempted to tug at Sara’s shirt. Pathfinder, the toxin is going to make it rather difficult for Dr. Anwar to walk. Perhaps you might help relieve some of the tension in her body? Sara almost rolled her eyes skyward at SAM’s report. While she preferred privacy for this, she didn’t want Suvi to suffer. Sara murmured calming words to Suvi.

“Suvi, that’s something you do in a lab with Lexi nearby. And only _after_ SAM’s scanned it to make sure it isn’t toxic. Okay?” Sara pressed a kiss to the side of Suvi’s cheek. Suvi sighed and nodded. “Now, how about I help you out here?” Sara ran her hand up the inside of Suvi’s thigh, stopping as she got to where she knew Suvi wanted her. She traced her index finger up, teasing Suvi through her clothes.

“Sara, don’t tease me.” Suvi moaned as she felt Sara’s finger slide just past where she was aching. The chuckle sent heat flowing down her legs, curling her toes in anticipation. Sara’s hand slid under her coat, she quickly adjusted how she was sitting to make it easier for her. The brush of those calloused fingers sent tendrils of pleasure through her body. The plant heightened her senses, and she reveled in Sara’s sultry perfume. It reminded her of summer nights in an exotic jungle. The button on her pants slipped easily out and Sara eased her hand down. They didn’t have time for a long drawn out lovemaking session, they barely had privacy as it was. Any one of the scientists could walk by at any moment and see them, and that fact only heightened the pleasure roiling through her body.

Sara used her free hand to guide Suvi’s head so she could capture her lips in a fiery kiss. Sara burned for the science officer. Her core was throbbing with need as her fingers brushed over the heated skin. She felt, rather than heard, the low moan from Suvi as her fingers brushed the sensitive nub. A quick grin flashed on her face as she felt Suvi’s legs spread to give her better access. The angle of her hand was a bit awkward but she knew this would be good for Suvi. Her lips gentled the kiss as she nibbled along her partner’s jawline.

Suvi sucked in a breath as Sara’s fingers slipped further down. She could feel how wet she was and it would have been embarrassing if her body wasn’t centered on that spot. She turned and put her face in Sara’s shoulder as a whimper of need left her lips. The pleasure throbbed in her system, and her hips bucked against Sara’s fingers begging for more. She bit her lip as the gentle pressure was driving her insane. Dark pleasure flooded her system, she wanted it to be rough and fast. The words of need babbled from her throat as she told Sara what she needed.

Sara groaned as she heard the pleas. Her free hand dove into Suvi’s hair and held her in place for a rough kiss. Her teeth nipped at her partner’s lip, eliciting a muffled cry as she drove two fingers inside her wet core. Sara found her clit and pressed down with her thumb in a rough caress. Suvi’s hips almost bucked off her lap as she tightened her grip on Sara’s shoulders. Sara devoured her lips in a deep kiss, her fingers plunging in and out of Suvi’s wetness. Her thumb stroked in tight, almost vicious circles around her partner’s clit.

The tension and pleasure began to build between her legs. Suvi shook her head against the rising tide, desperate to reach that edge. Her back bowed back at the first wave that rushed through her body. “Sara.” She groaned and clenched her jaw tightly as the orgasm pulsed through her. She gasped as Sara captured her lips in a gentle kiss, letting her ride out the waves. Her caresses gentling as she came down from the euphoric high, eventually she slid her hand out to slip it around Suvi’s waist. She pressed a kiss to Suvi’s temple as the science officer rested her head against Sara’s shoulder.

“Feel better?” Sara murmured, humor threading her voice despite the hunger that clawed at her own body like a greedy beast. Suvi looked up at Sara and the dawning realization in her eyes tugged at Sara’s lips.

“Oh, you didn’t. Of course, you didn’t! Sara,” The regret was heavy in Suvi’s tone but Sara shook her head. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and laughed at the confused look on Suvi’s face.

“It’s all right.” She saw the skepticism in Suvi’s eyes and chuckled. “It really is. _You_ needed that far more than I did, we don’t know what would have happened if we’d left the plant toxin to circulate in your body.” Sara murmured as she felt Suvi fasten her pants quickly before wrapping her arms around her waist again.

 _Pathfinder, the pilot reports the repairs are done with the shuttle._ SAM informed Sara over their private channel. Sara nudged leaned in and brushed her lips over Suvi’s cheek. The skin felt warm to the touch and Sara grew a little concerned. “You okay Suvi?”

“Can we please go back to the Tempest now?” Suvi pleaded with Sara who grinned. Her fingers curled into the fabric of Sara’s shirt. The flush on her cheeks told Sara what she wanted to know.

“We can. The shuttle is ready.” Sara pressed a gentle kiss to Suvi’s temple as she slung a supportive arm around her waist. “Come on Dr. Anwar.” They walked towards the shuttle slowly, with Sara whispering some rather naughty suggestions to Suvi.


End file.
